The Will to Fall
by TheQueenPineapple
Summary: Life hadn't been particularly kind to Reina Kitamura in her final hours. Right when she believed her dreams would come true, she watched as they were mercilessly ripped from her hands. She felt it, deep in her wounded soul, that she had no other choice but to give up on it all. She never expected that her decision to end her own life would result in the start of a new one. In the S
1. Chapter 1

Reina Kitamura stared at her mirrored reflection, studying her new look intently. Her long, curly locks were now a shade of pale green thanks to the dye she had purchased at the local beauty store. It was a great difference to her natural, chestnut hair and the contrast made her hazel eyes appear almost golden. It was certainly a look that would turn heads.

 _I wonder if anyone will recognize me?_

The thought briefly worried her, as it _was_ her ultimate goal to be recognizable, and above all, memorable.

 _Pft_ _who am I kidding?_

She frowned at herself in the mirror. People would actually have to _know_ her before they could recognize her.

The twenty-one-year-old female was a contemporary dancer whose talents had only been displayed in a few public works. Her only claim to fame was her appearance in a music video by the famous pop/rock band, Karate Kids.

She _had_ been recognized once by a local Karate Kids fan on the street after the video aired. He had pointed to her and whispered to his friend, "Hey, I think that's the one hot chick that dances in Left Turn Only!"

Reina rolled her eyes at the memory. She didn't want to be remembered as _that hot chick_ , she wanted to be known for her skill and grace out on the stage. She pondered the thought as she twirled a green curl around her finger, watching it bounce back into its relaxed spiral.

The new color would definitely take a while to get used to.

 _Hhm…all of this just for one weekend performance_.

The dramatic change was worth it, especially if it meant the possibility of being discovered by a talent scout. Her current manager had done his due diligence in booking her the right gigs up until now, but she had grown tired of the small stuff.

She was more than ready to dance her way to the hearts of everyone in Japan, and this upcoming performance was going to help her do just that. Being a famous dancer had been her dream since she was a young girl, and if all she had to do was suffer some staring due to her green hair, she would take that consequence gladly.

Reina's journey towards fame had not been an easy one.

The young dancer had dropped out of her university after only three years into her education. Much to her family's disapproval, she gave up her scholarship and lab management position at her very prestigious school. She had always received the highest grades in her science classes, so her decision to drop out was quite a shock to everyone.

True, she had all the brains required to become some big scientist, but her heart and soul were too invested in her dream.

It had taken some self-convincing for her to drop out of college. Even after the deed was done, she instantly regretted her decision, wondering if it was too late to turn back. Her lab management position had earned her money, and of course, being an aspiring dancer wasn't high on the paygrade.

She had thought about giving up, but everything seemed to fall into place when she got the call from a local dance group. Things had made a drastic turn around after receiving a few paying gigs, and finally, she caught her big break.

This weekend, Reina was to headline in a contemporary dance rendition of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It was going to be held at a huge venue with balcony seats, ushers, a live orchestra, and all the works that came with a live performance. There were even rumors spread that a local news station would be filming the event and interviewing the cast afterwards.

Reina had been given the role of Titania, the Queen of Fairies. It was a major role, and whether it was for her beautiful dancing or her outlandish green hair, she would definitely be remembered for it.

The soles of her feet painfully ached when she thought of how much time and practice she had put into her sets. It was a good ache, one that reminded her how close she was to her goal. After going through weeks of practice and numerous dance partners, she had finally mastered all of her lifts. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about how her 5-minute solo would have the attention of everyone in the audience.

She only had to wait a few more days before opening night and the time couldn't be passing by any slower.

A sound at the front door snapped her out of her thoughts. She shut herself in the bathroom, eager to surprise her boyfriend with her new, bold look. She listened closely from behind the door as Yukke entered their one bedroom apartment. She heard the metal of his keys clang together and the subtle thud as he set them on the kitchen counter.

"Reina…are you here?"

Reina stifled a giggle as she slowly turned the door knob, knowing that he was in for a surprise.

"Ta-daa!"

The door was flung open and the petite dancer was left facing Yukke in all her green-haired glory.

The tall, blond man stood in front of her, looking exhausted and anything but pleased at her reveal. His sigh reminded her of an old man trying to get out of bed in the morning. It was as if seeing his girlfriend like this literally caused him discomfort.

"Reina…what in the world?" He ran a hand through his neatly trimmed hair as he spoke. "Why would you do something like that?"

At his response, Reina's smile slowly faded into a worried frown. She took in Yukke's overall appearance; his tie was crooked and she could see the sweat stains on his shirt from under his heavy suit jacket. It seemed lately like there were few days where her stock broker boyfriend _didn't_ come home angry.

"Did you have a bad day at the-,"

Before she could even finish her question, he fell onto their sofa with a sigh.

"Of course I had a bad day!" he interrupted. "I swear most of my day is spent fixing problems that other idiots have made. And it's not like I can quit," he sighed. " _Someone_ has to work."

The comment stung. She didn't know why she let it sting her considering it was the thousandth time she had heard it said with that spiteful tone of his, but it still hurt.

It used to be that Yukke needed a drink in his hands to say something that hurtful, but now he could do it completely sober. She credited it to the fact that he was on his way to making partner soon. The stress of his competitive job certainly took a toll on the both of them.

"So are you going to tell me why you did that to yourself?" he asked with a nod towards her. "Wait, before you answer, get me a drink. I'm sure I'll need one after hearing _this_."

Reina stood and did as her boyfriend asked without any arguments. She had found that arguing with Yukke was never worth the trouble…arguments always ended up the same way; with her feeling terrible about herself and him being too drunk to care.

She handed him his drink, made exactly the way he liked it: a vodka tonic with only one ice cube. She sat on the far end of the couch, putting the most distance between the two that she possibly could. Three years ago she would have practically sat on his lap, giggling as he snuggled his face in her curls. The Yukke she knew now never did such a thing as _snuggle_.

She couldn't say that the two had an arranged relationship, but their meeting had been inevitable. Their parents had known each other, so naturally, they were set up on a blind date. He had also graduated from the same university she attended and he was more than helpful in helping her adjust to college life.

At the time, she was a young, attractive, science prodigy that Yukke could show off to all of his successful alumni friends. It was a shame that he didn't value her skill as a dancer as much as he valued her potential profit as a scientist. When dancing was only a hobby, he supported her in a condescending way, but now that it was her chosen profession, he was anything but supportive.

"I had to dye it for my show this weekend. I _am_ the fairy queen after all," she stated with a proud smile.

Yukke took another sip of his drink as if he didn't hear her.

"Well I hope it can be turned back to normal soon. First it was that ridiculous tattoo on your leg, then your ear piercings, and now _this_? No one is going to take you serious in the biological field looking like that. And no one is going to take _me_ seriously at my firm if they see you. I'd never make partner."

Reina stifled an exasperated sigh. Every conversation she had with Yukke lately turned up this way, with her finding new ways that she disappointed him.

"I know it's a little crazy but it will be worth it after this weekend. If Channel 41 is there than my name will get out and-…"

His loud snort interrupted her, making her jump in her skin.

" _If!?_ That's a big _if_ there Reina. You're putting your hopes into this ridiculous dream and when it doesn't work for you you're gonna find some way to blame _me._ Why can't you just go back to school already? Then I don't have to be so embarrassed when I tell my coworkers what my girlfriend does for a living."

"Embarrassed? Yukke, why would you be embarrassed? It's not like I do anything indecent," Reina muttered nervously. She knew that in asking questions she was opening herself up to an argument, but she couldn't help it.

"You have to be kidding me," Yukke laughed.

"Ever since your little stunt in that music video wearing practically nothing, all the guys at work are relentless. They share screenshots of you on their phones and whisper about how hot you are. I don't need other men seeing your body like that. If _I_ never get to see it anymore, no one else should be able to."

His statement sounded harsh, but it was true. Over the years, the more cruel and foul-mouthed he got, the less time Reina wanted to spend being romantically involved with him. Whenever they had sex nowadays, her mind was always on other things. The few times it _did_ happen it was merely out of obligation. Most of the time Yukke was too drunk by the end of the day to even get it up.

Reina sighed, trying her hardest to sound sympathetic to her significant other's jealousy.

"People are going to say all kinds of things; you just have to ignore them! I may have been dressed a little…showy, but that video did great things for me."

The mention of the music video again made a light appear in Yukke's eyes. He smiled…a smile that normally meant he was about to rub something in her face to prove her wrong.

She detested that smile.

"Oh this is perfect!" he laughed as he hunted for the television remote in the cracks of the sofa. "I forgot you probably haven't seen the news today."

The blond pointed the remote to their small TV and changed it to the channel for TMZ Japan. The head-paparazzo was rambling on and on about something, but it was the banner spanning the bottom of the screen that caught her attention.

It read, "Former Karate Kids Front-Woman Sued for Entire Worth."

"That's right! Setsuko Imada has lost everything, and I mean _everything!_ " the man expressed with an outlandish wave of his hand. "Japan's formerly adored singer finally has to pay for her meltdown. We all remember that right?"

As the man spoke, the TV showed footage of Setsuko walking down the stairs of the courtroom, dressed in black as if she was attending her own funeral. Her pale face was sunken in and the dark circles under her eyes couldn't have been hidden by any amount of makeup. It was certainly a depressing sight.

"This is the girl that gave you your _big break_ right? By putting you in her music video?" Yukke's voice was beyond condescending. She could even hear him trying to stifle a laugh as he formed the words.

Even if she wanted to, Reina couldn't force herself to answer him; she was too heartbroken by the breaking news on the television. Setsuko had been the first person to give her a chance, and now her life was falling apart.

The young rock star had only just met her at auditions, but by choosing her to dance in the Karate Kids video, Setsuko showed that she believed in her. With Reina's family and Yukke out of the picture, it was the first time she had felt like her talents were noticed, and that _one_ person was now being made to look like a monster by the media.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes," Yukke commented with a snort. "Is that really how you want to end up Reina? Like her? Because that's how it'll be if you keep chasing fame like some fool."

Yukke continued to talk, but his words sounded muddled in her ears.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put my foot down. After this weekend, I don't want to hear any more of this _dancing_ bullshit. It's time for you to get a real job."

Reina went to speak, but her voice didn't sound like her own.

"You made your point Yukke," she commented numbly.

She sounded robotic, like she had shut down and only her back-up system was operating. Despite all of her excitement earlier, this had quickly turned into a day she would like to forget. Like many other times before, she planned on retreating to her room and just maybe things would be different in the morning.

"I'm tired….I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight."

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my lovely OC, feel free to comment/ask questions 33  
Many more chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Reina wiped another steady bead of sweat across her brow, enjoying the cooling sensation it left on her flushed skin. She had been at the studio now for a few hours. She knew she was pushing herself hard, but she wanted to get her solo practiced just one more time. There was always something, even just the _tiniest_ thing that she could improve on.

This wasn't just _any_ practice; this was the last practice she would have before performing in her big show that night. It was also possibly the last practice she would ever have, especially after the ultimatum Yukke had given her.

She had taken the time to speak with the studio director, making sure her plans for her hair and makeup truly matched his vision for the show. He had offered to provide her with a stylist, but she had insisted on doing everything herself. As long as she was the one to do it, he wouldn't have to waste any more of his money on her.

It was hard to listen to him talk about his wonderful plans with her for years to come. All the shows he wanted to do and the tours they would take around Japan sounded like her dream come true. She didn't have it in her that day to tell him that she was quitting.

If it was going to be her last time dancing here, she was going to make the most of it. It was the least she could do after the studio had given her such a wonderful opportunity.

Now that her music was paused, Reina could hear light giggling coming from the room down the hall. The rest of the cast had been having a last minute group rehearsal. It wasn't planned by the director, so no one had been forced to invite her to join. Even though she performed her group numbers like a true team member, she was still treated like an outcast.

"I think you need to take a break there. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself before opening night!"

Reina looked into the mirror to see the small group of girls leaving the studio. The one that called out to her was Nozomi Fujiwara, a girl Reina's age who had practically grown up dancing in the same director's shows. She and all of the girls accompanying her were in the performance tonight, but none had as important of a role as Reina. For that reason alone, she knew that Nozomi's words were pure sarcasm.

 _She would like it if I hurt myself…_ Reina thought bitterly.. _.she's my understudy after all…._

The girls only needed one reason to hate Reina: she was a headlining dancer and they weren't. It was difficult being the new comer and already having a starting role. The others had already labelled her as a kiss-ass and a slut. She had heard the whispering rumors about her and felt the mean stares from the veteran dancers.

Reina prided herself on not allowing their jealousy to get to her. She danced because she loved it and was good at it, not because she wanted to make friends.

She sighed softly.

Even _if_ she told herself that, she knew that having a friend wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe she wouldn't feel the need to push herself so hard if there was someone she could count on, waiting to tell her what a good job she did. Maybe she wouldn't feel so utterly lonely all the time if she had one of those girls to ride the train home with her….or someone to stick up for her when her piece-of-crap boyfriend hurt her feelings.

The thought of Yukke again made her want to cringe.

He had come into their room last night, reeking of liquor. He climbed into bed and whispered in her ear about how happy they will be when she finally gets a _real_ job. Even though she had been pretending to be fast asleep, she still couldn't stop a rouge tear from squeezing past her shut eyes.

The thought of a life without dance was saddening, but even more powerful was the fear of living on her own. Reina had been with Yukke since she was 18; he had taken care of her when she was just a new adult, completely naïve to the world around her.

When she was young, she had lost her father quite unexpectedly. The tragic event was so sudden and her mother completely abandoned her duties afterwards. Reina had felt so lonely back then too, like she had no one or nothing on her side. But she had just met Yukke and he helped her through the grief, he made her feel like she had someone to rely on. It was a terrible reason to stay with a man as drunk and unhappy as him, but she felt that she owed him her loyalty.

Thinking about her situation at home was making her anxious. If she dwelled on it for too long she feared that her heart would actually break.

She forced herself to relax; she needed to save all of her energy and emotion to wow the audience with on the stage. She sat down in the center of the dance floor, closing her eyes and stretching the tight feeling out of her sore calves.

"Oh good, I'm glad to see you're giving yourself a break for once," a voice called from the doorway.

The voice belonged to Satoru, Reina's lead partner for the show. She didn't know much about the guy other than the fact that he was an amazing dancer. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome he was; his dark brown eyes always looked at her with patience and kindness. She didn't need to know anything else in order to trust him.

She smiled up at him, breathing deeply to clear any remnants of her sad thoughts.

"I just want tonight to go perfectly. I know I should be easier on myself, but I just want to do my best, you know?"

Satoru laughed. He always seemed so easy going, and it was a nice change to what she was used to.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. _I'm_ the one that's probably going to mess up tonight," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kinda got too wild at the party last night. You should've been there…all the fairies dyed our hair together when we were drunk so you can imagine how dumb we all looked this morning. Let's just say I had to do a few touch-ups," he laughed brushing back his bright-orange bangs.

Reina looked down at her ballet flats, hoping she didn't look too pathetic. Satoru must not have known that she was never invited to the party. She wasn't important enough for anyone to remember to invite. Not that it mattered….Yukke would never have let her go to a party like that anyways.

"Well I should get home. Let me know if you need a ride to the auditorium tonight. It's pretty far into the city, but I managed to borrow my roommate's car. It's a piece of crap, but it'll get us there," he stated with a bright smile.

Reina returned the kind gesture but had to refuse his offer. Yukke had promised to take her and to stay to watch the show, even if she _did_ have to beg and bribe him to do so. After enough nagging one morning, he had finally agreed.

After saying goodbye to her dance partner, Reina decided that it was best for her to go home and begin the long process of getting ready for the show. She had to shower, style her hair, put on her makeup, and not to mention, slip into the tiny leotard that she still had to pick up from the tailor's on the way home.

When she glanced at her phone, she felt her heart jump into her throat. She was sure that time was moving much faster than usual. With how much she still had left to do, and with all the jealous girls just _hoping_ for her to fail, being late was not an option.

By the time Reina had finished her nice, long shower, she heard the familiar sounds of Yukke arriving home. She opened the bathroom door to see him on the couch, a glass of clear liquid in one hand and a remote control in the other. He still had his suit on, but his shoes were kicked off and his tie was left hanging loosely around his neck.

"Is that…alcohol?" Reina asked, pointing to the cup with her eyebrows raised.

Yukke immediately narrowed his eyes at her, defensively recoiling with a light snarl on his lips.

"So what if it is?"

She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly so that she could control the bitter annoyance that was swelling deep inside of her. She forced her voice to be mellow, suppressing the screams and curses fighting their way out.

"I thought you would drive us to the auditorium tonight. You know I've never driven in the city before," she commented with disappointment plain in her tone.

"Yea…about that."

Yukke swirled the drink in his hand and she could hear the ice clink in the glass.

"I don't think I want to go with you tonight," he began.

Before she could even react, he continued with a smile, as if he knew what he was going to say next would cheer her up. "But you can take the car still…and I'll record Channel 41 just in case they interview the cast, alright?"

Reina closed her eyes again, feeling like that was the only reaction that could fit the way she was feeling at the moment: completely letdown and exasperated.

"Fine…I'm going to start getting ready then," she mumbled as she turned to lock herself back in her bathroom. Once inside, she stared at her makeup-less face in the mirror, wondering how she could still have any tears left to fight back. Yukke had disappointed her a thousand times…why did she still let it get to her?

 _Damnit Reina, don't cry now_ she told herself firmly as she wiped the forming tears out the corners of her eyes. She couldn't let him bring her down, not on her big night. She tried not to think about how excited she was that _for once_ her boyfriend would watch her be the star. Just maybe she would impress him and she would get to hear a compliment come out of his mouth instead of his usual judgements.

She forced herself to focus on her makeup and not her overwhelming disappointment. The more she distracted herself, the more she found that Yukke's flakiness didn't bother her anymore.

 _He would only get jealous and cause a scene anyway_ she thought to herself as she applied mascara to her already thick eyelashes. The stark, black color made her golden eyes shine and she smiled at the effect.

The last time she had put on this much makeup, Yukke had taken her to a Christmas party with all the members of his firm. Plenty of his colleagues had offered her drinks and asked her to dance, and when one handsome broker put his arm around her, the whole night went to hell. Yukke had been so drunk that when he woke up the next morning, he couldn't recall how or why he received a black eye and a busted lip.

At the time she had fussed over him, but now the thought made her chuckle to herself.

Reina moved on from her eyes to adding the finishing touches on her face. She dusting a glittery powder over her forehead and cheekbones and finished by applying a thin layer of baby-pink gloss to her lips.

She finally stepped back to admire herself in the mirror after almost an hour of work. Her curls, though still slightly damp, spiraled around her highlighted face and her eyes seemed larger and more inviting. She thought she nailed the ethereal look that the director wanted, and it made her giddy inside.

Before Reina slipped into her costume, she stopped to study the thin fabric of her leotard. It was the same color as her skin and left little to the imagination with its low-cut back and plummeting front. She gulped as she began to pull the garment up her body.

 _This sucker better fit._ She cursed to herself multiple times, inching the stretchy material up past her thighs. She had practically been starving herself for weeks in preparation.

Low grunts echoed in the bathroom as she struggled to adjust to the feel of the constricting fabric. While she was indeed petite, the leotard was so form fitting that it showed off curves she wasn't used to having out in the open. She slipped her dress on, hoping it would ease her worries.

The green garment practically floated across Reina's skin, ending at the middle of her thighs. While the dress had sleeves and a skirt, the gauze-like fabric didn't provide her with the comfort that she expected.

Despite the feeling that she had too much skin on display, Reina had to admit that the costume looked gorgeous on her. The delicate fabric was the same color as her hair and it swished as she twirled, catching the light with its many embedded sequins. There were small flowers stitched into the chest and sleeves, matching the flower halo that she gingerly placed on the top of her head. All she needed now were her dance shoes and her wings for her costume to be complete.

As she gazed at herself in the mirror, she felt an overwhelming excitement resonate through her. In one short hour she would be on a stage in front of a few hundred people, dazzling the audience with her skills. She imagined how the stage lights would bounce off her costume, casting sparkles of light over the audience.

She would truly embody the fairy queen.

Now that she was ready to leave, Reina felt nothing but relief for the fact that Yukke decided not to join her. Between the makeup and the showy outfit, he was bound to throw a tantrum the likes of which she had never seen. All it would take is for some man in the crowd to compliment her and he would lose it.

She wasn't even sure that he would be okay with her leaving the house looking the way she did. If the couch wasn't facing the bathroom door she would consider just slipping out without even telling him goodbye. But there was no way of avoiding it.

She sighed. _Let's get this over with._

Reina pushed the door open slowly, peering around the corner to see if Yukke still remained in the same position. He was seated comfortably on the couch, completely absorbed in whatever he was watching. He took another sip of his drink before calling out to her.

"Wow, a whole hour and a half spent just putting makeup on? You must not care if you're late," he grumbled.

She could hear the slight slurring of his words. There was no way that he was sipping the same drink as before. Knowing him, it was drink three or four by now. It was all the more reason she needed to rush out of there.

She stepped lightly, hoping he didn't look up from the TV as she moved lithely to the front door.

"I think an hour is definitely enough time to get there as long as I leave right now. I'll just take the keys…okay….bye Yukke."

She grabbed the set of keys off the counter and took another step towards the front door, silently praying she wouldn't get a response.

"Wait a second!"

The displeasure in Yukke's voice made her sigh deeply as she turned to face him. Her boyfriend's eyes were narrowed and he made a quick, though slightly clumsy, move to stand from the couch.

"You're not going like that," he stated irately, pointing at her revealing costume.

Again, Reina sighed, moving to grab her trench coat.

"Of course I'm going to cover up until I get there. I'll be in the car anyway, so no one will see."

Yukke shook his head, still scowling at her as if she had insulted him.

"But everyone will see you like that at the show," he started. He spoke as if he just now realized that fact. "You have to change….you're not wearing that."

His irrational statement made Reina laugh out loud, the kind of sarcastic laugh that would normally make him angry with her.

"This is my costume Yukke," she replied plainly with a shake of her head. "Whether you like it or not, it's what I have to wear. It's not _that_ bad; you're just being dramatic."

Yukke took another step towards her and the anger in his voice was near tangible.

"Reina…I _said_ you have to change! There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave the house in that!"

The sudden increase in his volume made her stomach jump. The last time he was this adamant about something, he had started a scene in the middle of a crowded market. He had grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her all the whole way home, just because she had given her phone number to an old friend from high school.

"You're being crazy," she snapped back as she hurriedly tied her coat and grabbed her purse.

"This is what I'm wearing and that's final!"

His advancing presence frightened her more, stopping her from opening the door to leave.

"Fine, if you want to go out looking like a whore, than you can't take my car."

His words made her jaw drop and she felt her expression twist into one of disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? Yukke, that's ridiculous."

"Give me my keys," he demanded, reaching out to take a firm hold of her wrist.

Reina's fist clenched, tightening around the metal ring that she had in her unrelenting grasp. Her eyes narrowed and she felt the rage she had been trying to contain overflow. She knew her neighbors would be able to hear her, but at this point she could care less.

"Yukke, let go of me!" she screamed. "You're being a drunk asshole and you're going to make me lat-…"

* _smack*_

She hardly had time to react to the open hand as it came down across her cheek. Her body nearly went limp in response to the stinging pain she felt, radiating from the spot where he had struck her. Her mouth fell open and her tightened fist relaxed, dropping the keys to the floor.

The harsh sound of metal against laminate snapped her out of her shock. Her lip quivered and her eyes stung as tears began to break the surface. Yukke had never hit her before, but she would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't capable of it. The look of crazed fury in his eyes should have been enough of a warning.

Yukke bent to pick up his car keys. She could hear his breath, seething from his clenched jaw as he came face to face with her again. In turn, she could smell the bitter stench of alcohol rolling towards her.

"You can take the train to your damn show for all I care. And when it's over….don't even bother coming home."

Reina's face twisted into an odd expression that felt painful. She imagined it was a mixture of anger and pain with an added sting, as if she had been smacked by him all over again.

He slipped his keys into his pocket and turned to walk back to the sofa where he sat down in his previous spot. His movements were too nonchalant, as if nothing had happened.

"You better go," he muttered. His voice was almost drowned out by the sound of the TV that he unmuted.

"Or aren't you worried about being _late?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Warning-**  
-This chapter contains graphic violence and description of suicide, PLEASE do not read if it makes you uncomfortable!-

Reina walked hurriedly through the empty streets, praying that she'd make it to the central train station in time. The station was more than a few blocks away, but it was her only option now that she had no vehicle.

Her feet steadily moved, one in front of the other as she made her way through the neighborhood streets. She thought of nothing other than walking. If she didn't stay focused her mind would wander to what Yukke had said back in the apartment. She would think too much about where she was supposed to stay the night and what he could possibly do to her stuff while he was so angry.

If she thought like that, she would inevitably begin to cry again. And crying just wasn't an option; not when she had spent so long perfecting her makeup.

She brought her hand to lightly touch the spot on her cheek where Yukke had slapped her. It still throbbed painfully, and with it came an uncomfortable warmth. She was thankful that he had only slapped her. Anything else would have left a mark too big to hide.

 _I can't believe I just found a bright side to all this_ she laughed to herself.

She knew her situation at home was not okay, but dwelling on it would only hurt her in the long-run. If she only thought of Yukke while dancing, she wouldn't invoke the right feelings to her audience. Worrying about it all would just have to wait.

 _The show must go on_.

It wasn't long before Reina made it to the Karakura Bridge. It marked the last point she would have to cross before arriving at the train station.

The bridge, which was normally packed with cars driving in both lanes, was the emptiest that she had ever seen. The flickering street lamps along the pathway seemed dimmed, and without the steady flow of headlights, it felt undeniably earie.

 _Where the hell is everyone?_

She quickly answered her own question with a deep sigh.

 _Probably in the city…waiting for my show to start._

After mentally bracing herself, she began her small steps onto the bridge's walkway. As determined as she was to get to the station on the other side, she still couldn't quite shake her fear of heights.

The last time she crossed the bridge on foot, she had clung to Yukke like a frightened child the entire time, not even daring to look at the moving water of the river below. She remembered him saying that if she fell she probably wouldn't die, but at the time, it hadn't made her feel any better.

It was difficult, but she finally willed her feet to move at a quicker pace once again. The absence of cars turned out to be advantageous, making it so she could walk closer to the street rather than to the edge of the railing.

She concentrated on the ground in front of her, not wanting to lift her eyes for fear she might see just how high she was. She hadn't realized how used to walking in the complete silence she was until the sound of chattering voices forced her to glance up.

Ahead was a group of four men walking in her direction. She could hear them speaking obnoxiously amongst themselves, laughing and cussing in a way that instantly made her wary.

She kept her head down and marched on, quickening her pace. The presence of strangers made her uncomfortable and she did not have time to waste on delinquents.

The closer they came to passing her, the more she wished that she could disappear. She got the impression that the four, rough-looking guys on an urban bridge at night were up to no good. She chastised herself for being prejudice, but how could she _not_ be nervous when each of the men approaching looked like they had their own mugshots?

She checked her phone as they walked alongside her, believing that if she looked busy, they would pass by without as much as a glance.

The time was 7:40, which gave her only 15 minutes to get to the train station. She also had to board, get dropped off near the auditorium, and make it backstage for her finishing touches in that time.

She sighed as she realized that this feat was near impossible, but all she could do was push forward and hope for a miracle.

It wasn't until she heard the light snickering from behind her that she realized what a terrible idea checking her phone had been. The shady posse must have been drawn in by the light illuminating her face.

 _Damnit_ she cursed herself as the sound of footsteps behind her became audible.

"Hey, that's some pretty cool hair you got there,"

The sudden, deep voice made Reina jump in her skin. She chose not to acknowledge the strange man and kept walking forward. With the new threat behind her, the height of the bridge was no longer an issue. She was halfway across and was sure that if she kept moving he would have no choice but to leave her alone.

"You're far too pretty of a girl to be out here all by yourself," he snickered.

This time the voice came from surprisingly close by. It was close enough that she could feel his warm breath nearly tickle at the nape of her neck. Her hair stood on end, and without hesitating, she began to run. The sound of the footsteps behind her echoed her own and before she knew it, her body had come to a violent halt.

Reina screamed aloud as the hand that had grasped around her trench coat jerked, pulling her body into the clutches of her pursuer. The man chuckled, hooking both of his arms under hers to pull them back in a painful lock.

Her scream was followed by hectic grunts as she kicked her legs in every direction she could manage. Her actions were wild and forceful, but no matter how hard she kicked, her struggled didn't deter the man.

"Hey, calm down baby. I just wanted to show the guys how pretty you are! What's the matter, you don't want em' to see?"

Reina stopped struggling for only a second as she focused on the three other men that were now approaching. Her panic seemed to make her hyperaware, as she could hear the taps of their footsteps coming closer.

One of the men studied her with squinted eyes. His focused expression slowly formed into a toothy grin, the likes of which made chills run down her spine. Her instincts told her to do whatever she could to escape his intentions, but her struggling remained unsuccessful.

"You're right Boss, she _is_ pretty isn't she? But don'tya think your legs are gonna get bruised if she keeps kicking ya' like that?"

The one holding her laughed to himself. He was pressed so firmly against her back that Reina could feel his chest expand with each breath.

"Heh, she's pretty feisty, but I'm sure I can hold on until she tires herself out."

"Hey, Mizuno…" one of the other men called from his position a few paces away.

"Don't you think yer' takin' this a bit too far man?"

"Ya," the other one quietly agreed. "We could get in serious trouble."

Their leader scoffed, swinging Reina around like a ragdoll in a rough display of his control.

"Don't tell me you pussies are afraid of her? Plus, take a look around! Who do'ya think's gonna catch us out here?"

To Reina's horror, the man holding her had a point. Who _did_ she have that could possibly save her? There weren't any cars on the bridge that could scare the thugs away, and even if she was late to her show, who would come and look for her?

She had no friends, her family had practically disowned her, and the only person who she ever called would be too drunk and angry to answer his phone.

She felt what tasted like bile burn her throat as the realization sank in: there may not be a way for her to get out of this.

The man's argument succeeded in winning over the rest of his followers, because they soon joined in surrounding her. They looked at her like a pack of rabid wolves and she was their helpless prey. They snickered at her; their eyes gleaming mischievously, ready to pounce at any given second.

"Hey Eichiro!" the leader demanded, getting the attention of the youngest looking in the group.

"Why don't you untie her jacket so we can see what she's hidin' under there?"

The gang-member, who looked to be in his late teens, wet his lips before taking a step closer to Reina.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. With all of her strength, she swung her legs, kicking until her foot connected with her approaching threat.

The air was forced out of his lungs as she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

While Reina thought her attack was enough to keep him at bay, she had only succeeded in giving the other three something to laugh at.

The teen quickly recovered and countered by delivering a harsh smack to the side of her face. The slap hadn't been as hard as the one that Yukke had dealt her earlier, but it was still enough to make her yelp out loud.

"Aw, you're gonna make her cry Eichiro!" the more heavyset member stated with feigned concern.

"You can't let a little kick stop ya'," he commented again as he reached out to pull the tie that held Reina's trench coat together. Despite the soreness forming in her throat, she screamed out in defiance, but she was barely heard over the chortling noises of the surrounding gang.

"Woah gentlemen, I think we hit the jackpot!"

"If yer dressed like _that_ out in public, yer pretty much just askin' for it. You know that right, lady?"

Their leader laughed, causing each one to laugh along with him like sadistic hyenas.

Reina repeated her cry for help, screaming loud enough to cancel-out their laughter. She desperately cried out again and again, hearing her own voice crack as it was pushed to its limit.

 _This can't be happening! Not to me! Not tonight!_

Before she was able to call out yet another time, Reina felt her captor's arm slack, only to be replaced around her throat. His merciless hold was enough to choke the scream right out of her lungs.

"Now listen here…"

The voice in her right ear sounded cheerfully toxic, as if the idea of strangling her was mere entertainment.

"If you're a good girl and let us have our fun with you, we'll let you go without hurtin' you. But if you keep screaming, this'll get even uglier, ya' understand?"

As he spoke, the gang-leader loosened his hold from around her neck, finally allowing her to breathe. She inhaled a haggard breath, only to scream out again.

In response to her outcry, Reina felt another sharp pain spread across her face as the one they called Eichiro struck her a second time. This time though, he didn't hold back, and the force was enough to split her lip open. She gasped in pain, feeling the tears sting the inside corners of her eyes.

"You get what I mean now?" the man behind her asked darkly.

The sound of her own blood pumping through her veins dimmed his voice, but his words were made crystal clear.

When Reina didn't try to counteract, she felt the hold on her release completely. The man behind her had been the only thing keeping her up, and once he backed away, her body slumped down to the concrete. She couldn't even put up a fight as she watched him grab her purse to rifle through it.

"I'm gonna hold on to this in case you get any funny ideas about callin' for help."

He smirked as he dropped her cell phone in his own pocket, tossing her purse several feet behind him. He then tilted his head towards her, and within a second, the three other men were in-line with her eyes.

Reina hardly had time to protest as she was lifted to her feet and hastily stripped of her trench coat. Her weak struggles were made even more futile by the three pairs of hands gripping her tightly. She also found that she couldn't kick out her legs. The circle they had made around her was too tight, trapping her on all sides.

Two hands were felt at her waist, gripping her roughly and pulling her into the chest of the man that had previously disputed assaulting her. He seemed anything but against the idea now as his eyes glared hungrily into hers.

She felt another yelp of fear threaten to burst from her throat when an unknown hand began traveling up the length of her torso. She was about to object when the hand struck her mouth, capping it shut.

"I told you not to scream, sweetheart," their leader laughed, narrowing his black eyes at her.

His corrosive smile told her that she was going to be trapped there for as long as he saw fit, and the thought was enough to make her quiver with hatred for him. Her fear and hatred settled in the pit of her stomach like led, dispelling in the form of overflowing tears.

With his hand still covering her mouth, he pushed her head to the side, leaving her neck stretched out and vulnerable. She felt the wetness of his tongue on her throat and didn't bother with stifling the sob that choked out. It was distracting, but not distracting enough to make her ignore the feeling of two more hands caressing her chest.

"Boss, I can't get this dress thing off her."

The hand around her mouth was finally dropped and she could hear him let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just rip it then you idiot!"

The next thing Reina heard was the sound of her precious costume being torn apart by two brutish hands. The rip in her dress began at her collar and ended at the hem of the skirt. It had been split all the way down the middle, leaving her in only her skin-toned leotard.

Her body began to feel numb as she realized that her costume had been completely destroyed. Her dress that she had so recently admired herself in, twirling around in her bathroom mirror, was now hanging in tattered shreds around her.

Her costume and her chances of getting to the arena on time were now shattered…and with that, her dreams were shattered as well.

"Oh, what's with that face? It's not like we're gonna kill ya' or anything," the man in front of her laughed as he grabbed her backside firmly with both hands.

His movements were rough, but not nearly as rough as the two other pairs of hands, grabbing and pawing at whatever body part they could manage.

Aware of how slowly time was passing by for her, Reina knew that she had to train her mind to think of something else. She couldn't focus on the fact that some stranger's mouth was on the back of her neck or the fact that she could feel someone's vulgar erection pressing against her thigh.

She thought instead about her performance and how she had let everyone down by not showing up. She thought about all of the hard work she had put into her practicing…and how it had all been for nothing. She thought about how she might not have a place to go home to after this was over; would Yukke even feel sorry for her when she told him what happened?

Her thoughts halted completely the moment she felt the hand that had previously been groping her chest struggle to get under the strap of her leotard. Fingers scoured her bare skin as he wedged his way under the fabric.

Her body immediately reacted, flinching away from his invasive touch. She cried-out in protest as his hand roughly fondled her breast, earning a few snickers from the group.

She felt mortified; she was sure that they would just grope and ogle at her and be done, but the thought of them taking it even further had yet to sink in.

"No! Stop!"

She pleaded, but was sure her words fell on deaf ears.

The leader looked at her and winked, making her stomach churn with disgust.

"We figure we'll push our luck since no one's passed by yet," he chuckled. "C'mon sweetheart, don't act like you don't like it."

Reina's eyes followed his finger as he trailed down her abdomen. Once she realized his destination, she began to thrash, succeeding in hitting one of the men behind her in the groin. She clawed and flailed frantically, not worrying about hurting her own self in the process.

"What are you dumbasses doing!? Grab on to her!"

Her struggle was short-lived and before she knew it, her arms were being painfully pinned behind her back. She felt a hand tangle in her hair, making a tight fist near her sensitive roots. With a yelp, her head was pulled back, locking her body into its awkward position. She refused to move for fear he might actually yank her curls from her scalp.

Now that she was restrained, the unwanted hand continued, slowly creeping to where it rested in between her thighs. Fingers indecently rubbed against her most private area, though she could hardly register the feeling over the terror shuddering through her system.

The one thing she could register amidst the chaos was the sound of a zipper being undone. Her eyes strained to look at the gang leader, who was now using his free hand to unbutton his jeans. She found she couldn't look away as he wedged himself further in between her legs.

"No! Somebody help me!" Reina screamed, attempting with all of her strength to close the gap between her thighs.

"Shut her up you idiots!"

A hand firmly gripped her jaw, squeezing so that she could no longer cry out. The owner of the hand glared at her with bitter distaste, and for a moment, she wondered what could have happened in these men's lives that could have made them so evil.

"Just shut up and let him fuck you already so we can get a turn," he nearly spat at her.

"Hey, I got an idea. If you can keep her mouth open, I know a way to shut her up for a while," a voice snickered.

"I didn't give you permission to do anything! You just watch and wait your turn."

The gang-leader quickly snapped at his members before bringing his focus back to his ministrations. He smirked as he steadied himself in position.

With her body and face restricted, all Reina could do was close her eyes, not wanting to watch the dreadful act take place. She could feel his fingers stop rubbing against her, only to hook around the inside fabric of her leotard

"Let's see if the carpet matches the drapes," a dark voice laughed.

"No….please….don't," she managed to choke-out as her sobbing shook her core.

She felt the cold air against her naked flesh only for a second before….

* _bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp_ *

The sudden, blaring honk of a nearby car horn jolted the group, stopping their leader mid-assault.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!"

Reina was dropped to the ground the moment her attackers began to flee. She landed heavily, face-down onto the cold concrete. In her prose position she could still see the blinding white light of the headlights as the vehicle passed her. She could hear the whizzing of the engine loudly over the footsteps of her assailants, resounding as they fled from the scene.

She laid there silently, hoping the next sound she heard would be the screeching of tires, or a kind stranger's voice asking if she was okay.

She finally turned her head, only to see that the car hadn't come back for her. The red taillights were hardly visible anymore. It would be useless for her to make an attempt to get their attention now.

Her heart sank.

If they viewed her as anything more than an inconvenience, they would have stopped.

As she gazed towards the fading vehicle, she caught a glimpse of her purse, laying open with its contents spilled onto the road. She crawled towards it, ignoring the pain of the asphalt scraping against her hands and knees. She grasped the leather bag and rifled through the remaining contents.

She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for; her phone was gone and she had no other item that could help her in this situation. All she knew was that she had to keep moving. She had to keep her arms busy to steady her shaking nerves. She had to hold onto things that belonged to her to keep her grounded. It was the least she could do to ease the shock.

Her hand molded around the shape of something round and smooth, and she remembered that she had thrown her makeup compact in her purse before she left. She didn't know why, but something willed her to remove the compact to view what a mess she had become.

The Reina looking back in the mirror was not what she had expected to see at all. The last time she viewed herself, she had been so beautiful and put together. Now she was, in every sense of the word, completely torn apart.

Her once flawless liner was smudged under her eyes and her mascara had been rubbed into thick, black lines that streaked her face. She noted the bloodied cut on her lip and the dark red blotches on either cheek bone. Her eyes remained teary and her once spiraled curls were now disheveled around her puffy face.

The Reina in the reflection wasn't one that she knew. This Reina had the face of a wounded, emotionally numb woman, but her eyes burned so fiercely with despair. Gleaming in her hazel eyes was the bitter sadness of knowing that her dreams were crushed.

This version of her was pitiful…and she hated it.

She hated Yukke for stifling her potential. She hated those men that had turned her into their plaything. But most of all, she hated herself for believing so vehemently in her dream only to have it fall to pieces in such a short time.

The voice of the gang-leader suddenly rang out, busting through the eerie silence of her mind.

" _It's not like we're gonna kill you or anything."_

Her fists clenched as she remembered how he had said those words, as if he believed he was doing her a favor. She wished that they _had_ killed her. They could have stabbed her or choked her and thrown her body into the river below. That would have been easier. That way she wouldn't have to face what life had done to her.

The blatant reminder of her whereabouts gave her the strength to move that she didn't know she possessed. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked to the railing of the bridge that she had previously been so afraid of. She looked down, realizing that the height meant nothing to her anymore.

The water below was calm and black. She couldn't see any rocks under the placid surface, even with the light shining down from the lamp overhead. She guessed that meant that the water was just too deep.

She remembered once again that Yukke had tried to comfort her the first time they crossed the bridge together. He had told her that if she fell over the railing, she wouldn't die. The memory escalated quickly in her mind and she found herself wondering if that statement was even true.

If she climbed over the railing and propelled herself into the river below…would she die?

The whole concept seemed so simple to her. The fact that she could be mere seconds away from ending her suffering drew her in like a moth to flame.

If dying was that easy, it had to be better than living, right?

It was determination alone that willed Reina's body to climb the railing of the Karakura Bridge. Her hands grasped the cold steel, and soon she could feel it pass over every nerve of her exposed skin.

Without a shred of hesitation, she willed one foot to follow the other until they were both pointed down towards the river.

Her inner voice echoed.

 _Now what?_

She didn't have to think about the answer; there was only one.

She had to jump.

The thought boiled inside of her, burning the insides of her flesh like acid running through her veins. She knew that even if she didn't jump, this poisonous feeling would eat at her and eventually burn her alive. She understood now that the burning, toxic feeling was her hatred bubbling to the surface. The hatred was bound to slowly kill her anyway.

Reina carefully stood up on the railing's edge. Despite the feeling of being suspended in the air, her soul had never felt more grounded. In her clarity she knew that there was no other way to escape this feeling she had.

If she couldn't escape it, she would end it.

It only took a tenth of a second for her fingers to go limp. She surrendered her hold on the railing and any fears vanished as she willingly gave her body to the shadows below.

It all happened quickly and silently.

She couldn't feel the wind, rushing through her hair as she free-fell. She couldn't feel the initial impact of her body against the surface, and she couldn't feel the water as it rushed into her lungs, immediately robbing her of her air.

She couldn't taste anything, or sense anything, and all she could see,

Was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

-Reina is dead and the outcome is far different from what she had expected. She meets a strange man, a strange man with red hair and black robes, and she has no choice but to trust him.-

Reina leaned against the railing of the Karakura Bridge, watching as the sunset faded to orange and red in the distance. She stifled a sigh; being frustrated would do her no good in this situation.

It had only been a few days since she had taken her dive off the bridge and every passing minute felt like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

She had watched as the happy couple on a morning stroll found her body washed-up on the river banks. She witnessed the detectives scouring the area with their equipment and saw as the reporters pulled up to the scene.

 _Maybe I made it on the news after all_ she thought with a light snort _._

At least in death she hadn't lost her sarcasm.

She was sure that someone, maybe Yukke or her mother, would have showed up at the scene to identify her body, but she never spotted a familiar face in the crowd of curious onlookers.

The only person that had shown some sort of grief for her passing was her dance partner Satoru. He arrived with a somber face and a bundle of flowers that he set by the river where her body was found. While the action warmed her heart, it didn't ease her mind.

It was hard not be frustrated, especially when she was expecting so much more from her own demise.

She had expected to be transcended to some magical place where her worries were gone and her suffers were long forgotten. The reality she was facing now couldn't be more opposite. She just ended up in the same spot that she had been last, with all of her unwanted memories still vibrant in her mind.

She felt far from transcended; all she was now was a purposeless ghost.

The wind blew, but she couldn't feel it brush through her hair. The cars rushed by her at alarming speeds and people walked by chatting happily amongst themselves, but no one ever noticed her. She was unseen and unheard, and she had no way of letting anyone know what had happened to her.

The only other thing that had changed was the presence of a giant metal chain that now jutted from her sternum. She wasn't sure how it was possible to feel it, but she could. It was _heavy_ and _stifling_ , and served as a constant reminder of her actions that she had to carry with her.

The thought had come up that this could be her punishment for taking her own life. She had always heard stories about those who committed suicide; they were sent to hell, forbidden to join in the wondrous reincarnation of life.

She guessed there was no room for quitters in life _or_ in death.

 _If that's true, then why am I still here?_

She couldn't help but ponder that question relentlessly.

Was she already in hell? Or was she in some kind of purgatory, waiting for her own personal escort to the underworld? Could an Angel of Death be on their way now to break the news to her? The news that her soul was forever damned?

Reina had not been afraid of dying. She wasn't scared at the sight of her pale, dead body as the coroner zipped it into a black bag. And she wasn't afraid of the thought of hell; if it was her fate to be sent there, she would accept that she deserved it.

What truly frightened her was the unknown.

She had no idea what was going to happen to her soul and waiting around to find out was taking entirely too long. It was this fear that kept her firmly planted where she was, too afraid to go looking for answers she was sure she wasn't ready to find.

To make matters worse, Reina had developed a fear of the dark over the past few days. It was as if the night sky had a completely different aura in death than it had in life. All around her was a humming threat and a feeling that she was being watched.

And then there were the noises that came in the night.

They were nothing like noises she had ever heard…they were screams, howls of pain and sorrow that reverberated off the city buildings and out onto the water below her. They were loud enough to cause ripples in the placid river and each one made her hair stand on end.

The source of these noises was unknown, and that terrified her as well.

Reina watched anxiously as the last rays of light disappeared under the horizon. As if it was on a timed schedule, the eerie feeling immediately washed over her, making her feel trapped, frozen and confined despite the open space around her.

A shriek split through the night air, pulling her attention to the city skyline. It sounded close; close enough to force her hands to cuff her sensitive eardrums. A deep, erratic rumbling followed the noise. It began as a low tremor, but grew in intensity as it closed in on her surroundings. It vibrated through the suspension wires of the bridge and she could hear the wound fibers humming their warning.

Reina also heard the high-pitched sound of metal clinking against itself, reminding her of the heavy chain she now donned. Whatever was causing the earth to shake was strong enough to rattle the links in the chain…she noted the obscure feeling as the metal strained against the anchor embedded in her chest.

 _What the hell is causing this?_

The booming sound of rubble falling to the ground startled her, drawing her eyes to the office buildings near the bridge. Chunks of stonework sprayed the street, filing the air with white ash. The haze gradually cleared, revealing the source of the chaos.

Reina's eyes grew wide and the feeling of fear solidified, led-heavy in the pit of her stomach. She was stunned, held in place by the image of the hellish creature emerging from the rubble.

The monster caught in her sight was something straight out of a horror movie.

She had no idea how big the creature was, but it was at least double the size of the utility truck parked nearby, if not bigger. It was a dull, reddish-brown color that reminded her of dried blood, and the texture of its skin was unlike anything she had ever seen.

The body was long and grouped in rounded sections that gradually decreased in size down to an oblong-shaped tail. It mimicked a centipede with its many legs, but its curved front appendages resembled more of a praying mantis.

The razor sharp arms it wielded were frightening, but its white, expressionless face was what shocked her the most. It seemed to be made out of bone and was long and pointed with a terrifying mouth set in the shape of a perfect half-circle. It had no nose or ears and from its slanted eye sockets, a yellow glow beamed out like a traffic light.

It had the face of pure evil…the face of a demon.

When she looked into the face of the monster, Reina had no doubt that it was the cause of the ominous feelings she had lately. Its mere presence was unnerving, and when its empty eyes locked with hers, she felt the terror pierce her very soul.

She knew what this creature was here to do…

It was going to take her soul to hell, the place she now feared that she belonged.

The monster opened its mouth to screech at Reina, as if to celebrate the successful hunt for its prey. It reared-up to attack before barreling towards her, kicking up dust as its heavy legs pounded repeatedly into the concrete.

The closer it came to her, the less control Reina had over her body. The mere presence of it caused her lungs to constrict and her knees to buckle. Her eyes fixated on the empty hole in the monster's chest and all she could do was stare as the demon came to take her. It traversed the bridge with such speed and when it was only a mere second away, the reflex to close her eyes was triggered. She couldn't bear to watch its bladed arms tear-through her skin to her soul.

She inhaled and…

" _Roar, Zabimaru!_ "

Reina opened her eyes, reacting to the sound of another's voice, to see a figure suddenly appear before the creature.

She could hardly see the outline of the person as it disappeared again, only to reappear from above in the blink of an eye. What looked to be some giant, segmented blade was swung down, slashing the monster's face down the middle.

The creature's last high-pitched shrieks echoed as its body began to disintegrate into a cloud of black smoke. Nothing was left where its enormous form once loomed over her and she felt the feeling of danger dissipate along with it.

" _Tch_ damn pest."

The voice came from the man that had slayed the monster, the man that Reina was finally able to acknowledge. He was in front of her again, standing so close that she had to arch her neck to clearly see his face.

She had never seen this man before, but just by looking at him she knew that, like that monster, he was not from the world she had previously known. There were few factors that led her to believe this, the most important one being that he was able to see her.

She watched as the large, oddly shaped sword morphed into a traditional blade as he pushed it into the scabbard.

"That was a close one."

He looked down at her, his eyes were glaring, but his mouth formed an obligatory smile.

She remained motionless as he turned to face her, squatting to get to her level.

She was sure that he was waiting for her to speak, but she didn't know the words to say. She studied his appearance, hoping it would give some clue as to where he came from.

He was tall and dressed in all black robes that bore no logo or insignia that she recognized. His hair was long, crimson red, and was tied up in a way that had it sticking out in every direction around his face. His features were handsome, but his skin was branded with thick, black lines of tattoos that stood out above his eyes, on his forehead, and even down the sides of his neck. They were unusual and intimidating, and she had a rough assumption that he displayed even more of them underneath his robes.

All she could gather was that he was far from an ordinary man. She had no way of telling his age or where he had come from or what he was there to do…he was a complete mystery.

She became aware that his auburn eyes were still glaring into hers, but she couldn't tell whether his look was born from confusion or concern.

"You know those things are gonna' keep coming…"

His tattooed eyebrows lowered, and she felt his gaze shift to the metal chain dangling from her sternum.

Reina wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling shamed and exposed in his presence. Her voice felt thick in her throat as she attempted to speak. It had been so long since she had heard herself and the crackling pitch was off-putting.

"T-There's more of those monsters out there?"

The man scratched at the back of his head, averting his eyes from hers, "You haven't been dead very long, huh?"

She shook her head slowly and he heaved a sigh in response.

"Those _monsters_ are called hollows…and they're going to devour your soul if you stay in this place. I can send you to the Soul Society, where it's safe."

Reina was sure her face twisted in confusion at his words

 _The Soul Society?_

She had never heard of such a place. But then again, she had never heard of a monster called a _hollow_ before, and she had nearly had her soul stolen by one minutes ago.

"But I-…"

She looked to the side, still made nervous by his heavy, narrowed eyes.

"I thought I was supposed to go to hell."

Now it was the man's turn to react in confusion. He faltered for a quick second before returning to his serious stare. His mouth grimaced and she could sense a general unease in his features.

"Hell?" he asked. "And just why do you think you belong there?"

She nodded towards the railings of the bridge and he followed her gaze towards the edge.

"I died just a few days ago," she began.

Her words were slow and disassociated.

"I jumped over that railing. People who commit sins are sent to hell…isn't suicide a sin?"

Reina hated it, but she could hear the grief in her own voice. It made her feel pathetic, and was made all the worse by the look of sympathy that washed over his brown irises.

The man sighed again, breaking eye contact with her after a moment of silence.

"What's your name?"

His question was simple and direct, and she answered him in the same manor.

"Reina Kitamura."

His hand scratched the back of his head and he glanced to and from her face.

"Well, I don't know much about how the Gates of Hell work…but I know that if you deserved to be there, they would have swallowed you up already. As a Soul Reaper, I can't explain to you how this stuff works, but I _can_ promise to send you somewhere where those hollows can't hurt you."

"It's nothing like Hell, I promise," he continued.

Their eyes met again and a reassuring smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but didn't quite form.

Reina knew that after everything she had been through she had the right to be wary of people. But as much as she wanted to question this man that she had just met, this nameless, strange man, she still felt that she could trust him. He had saved her from that hollow, and the light in his dark eyes was kind.

He had no reason to lie. And she had nothing left to lose.

She nodded her head,

"Ok."

The man that had called himself a Soul Reaper stood, and Reina flinched when he pulled his sword out from his belt. The moonlight caught the edge of the blade as he turned the katana around, exposing the bottom of the hilt to her.

The flat end glowed white and blue. It's aura was intoxicating and she didn't break her stare as he brought it inches away from her face.

She did not feel the hilt as it pressed against her forehead, all she could feel was the comforting warmth that emanated around the sword. Her vision blurred with soft, white halos and she felt as if her body was weightless. Not just her physical body…but her soul as well.

The man in front of her with the red hair and the black robes said something, but his words were lost to her ears.

"Thank you," she said, unsure whether or her voice could be heard.

His image slowly faded and for the first time in a very long time, Reina smiled.

-Again, thanks for reading! Next we get some Renji action from his point of view after a little bit of a time skip.  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask and, of course, comments are appreciated ^_^ -


End file.
